monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Park)
Rexy is a female Tyrannosaurus rex and a anti-hero in the 1993 science fiction film Jurassic Park based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Michael Chricton and a minor protagonist in Jurassic World. She is also an antagonist in Telltale Games' Jurassic Park: The Game which takes place between and after the first film. History Creation According to JurassicWorld.com, Rexy was born in late 1989 or early 1990 inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna. She spent a few months of her life inside the laboratory being taken by its workers before being sent to Isla Nublar to live as an attraction in the Tyrannosaur Paddock, an enclosure located at InGen's Jurassic Park. According to Isla Nublar's map of JurassicWorld.com, her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species with her. However, it is unknown if a junevile Tyrannosaurus was ever transported to the Tyrannosaur Paddock. ''Jurassic Park'' (movie) Paleontologist Alan Grant, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, mathematician/chaost theorist Ian Malcolm (or a "chaotician" as he calls himself), lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond's grandchildren; Tim and Lex Murphy take a tour of the park on Ford Explorer tour vehicles, where they head to the Tyrannosaur Paddock, but Rexy refuses to reveal herself. Jurassic Park's chief engineer Ray Arnold attempts to lure her to the paddock's fence by releasing a goat for her to eat. However, she still refuses to show herself. That night, after the group visit a sick Triceratops in the Triceratops Paddock, the tour is cut short due to a pacific hurricane approaching Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the park's lead programmer Dennis Nedry, having been bribed by Hammond's corporate rival Lewis Dogson, shuts down the park's security system to steal dinosaur embryos in storage room, causing the power to go out and the tour vehicles to stop in front of the paddock's electrified fence. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the abandonned goat left by the fence as bait. A startled Gennaro runs into the paddock's bathroom to hide. Rexy starts moving the disabled fencing and ripping the fencing apart with her teeth: she breaks out of her pen before roaring. Her attention is aroused by a flashlight in front of the Explorer, so she walks right to the front door, but Tim closes the door in front of her. After roaring loudly and failing to get at Tim and Lex via the skylight, Rexy flips the SUV over and manages to savage the undercarriage whilst crushing it under he massive foot, but Grant distracts her with a flare. Rexy chases after Malcolm as he flees toward the paddock's bathroom, where her head comes crashing via the door, injuring him. Rexy proceeds to eat the cowering Gennaro while. ''Jurassic World'' Rexy became part of an attraction in the park Jurassic World called the T. rex Kingdom. She is first seen when Larry opens the gate, and Rexy comes out. Claire leads her to the Indominus rex, and the two battle each other. She, at first, gains the upper hand, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. She is then about to rip her neck open, but Blue quickly sprints to the screen, scratching and biting her back. This allows Rexy to get back up and battle the Indominus, and smashes her into several buildings. She then headbutts her near Jurassic World Lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus, Mosy, resides. After the battle, Rexy and Blue roar at the I. rex. The I. rex roars back, but she is grabbed by Mosy, who drags her into the bottom of the lagoon and kills her there, thus saving the park. Rexy then thanks Blue through snorts for saving her life, and walks off. Blue follows. At the end of the film, Rexy stomps onto the helicopter base, and roars. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Rexy will appear in the upcoming 2018 film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and there are going to be some scenes where she would be portrayed via animatronic for the first time since the first film. Videos Jurassic Park (4 10) Movie CLIP - Tyrannosaurus Rex (1993) HD Jurassic Park (6 10) Movie CLIP - They're Flocking This Way! (1993) HD Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth (1993) HD Trivia *In the first film, Rexy's roars were a combination of alligator, dog, elephant, penguin, and tiger sounds. *In Jurassic World, her roars are the same as Tyrannosaur Buck's roar in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Predators Category:Females Category:Man-Eaters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Mute Category:Neutral monsters Category:Book monsters Category:Videogame monsters